criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Drown in the Outhouse/Transcript
The team is seen hiking...... **Hasuro: ARE WE THERE YET!!!! I’m sooo tired...... **Bruno: We’re not there yet, but we are close! **Mia: I’m worried about Hamida.. I can’t see her anywhere.... **Sploder: We are nearly on our destination, she probs just started hiking or, in the middle of the way..... **Diego: Also, you can’t expect her to keep up with us, when we started hiking way before her, it took us an hour and we still haven’t arrived at camp.... **Hasuro: Hamida probably will take like five hours- **Yoyo: We’re here! The camp is on front of us- A fast bus drove past the team, and stopped on a parking spot, where a group of children and 4 teenagers, wearing purple neckerchiefs, left, one of them was Hamida.... **Mia (shocked): ........... **Hamida: Hello guys! I was searching for you in the bus, where were you- **Hamida: Why’re you all sweaty and shi- **Hamida (laughing): You didn’t hike all the way did you!!! **Yoyo: Hamida! That’s not funny! Why didn’t you tell us, about the bus?! **Hamida: I thought you already knew!!! There is literally a bus station next to the Xerdan Forest, which delivers students from the city to the campsite, for 7 days, in the order of the rainbow colors! **Hamida: Also, take those neckerchiefs..... **Mia: Thank you.... Can we go to the cabin now! At the cabin.... **Cindy: OMG!! Julian look! **Julian: I thought it was only Hamida here, I didn’t see you all in the bus........ **Cindy: Wait.... Hamida was in the bus.... **Hamida (fake smile): ............... **Alyssa: Hi! You must be our new campers, my name is Alyssa Bustamante, I’m your consular- **Hamida: Miss Bustamante..... Do you happen to have a tent here...... **Alyssa: Yes..... a tent for me, 3 tents which fit four people, and an extra one in case one of the tents is broken.... **Alyssa: But we only use them at Saturday- **Hamida: I’d like to have the extra tent! **Alyssa: You know..... Camp is about sharing, you can’t have a tent all for yourself- **Hamida: I’m not saying for that Saturday activity, I mean for the whole summer, the cabin is good and all.... **Hamida: But I’d rather go, camp traditionally...... **Alyssa: I suppose that’s okay....... **Hamida: Thank you!!!! **Hamida: Goodbye everyone! See you once summer ends! **Hamida: Now let me carry my bags, and suitcase..... **Hasuro: Good! We’re done with her!!! Hamilton is about to go to the toilet, to do nature’s call, which he’ve been holding for an hour... **Mia: Psst..... Hamilton.... **Mia (whispering): I know you probably know that already, but I doubt Hamida is leaving, because she likes traditional camping! It’s because of Cindy’s presence! **Mia: Would you mind, following her and convince her to come back.... **Mia: Thank you!! Hamilton goes outside, where he sees Hamida... **Hamida: Hi Hamilton! I see you decided to come with me! That’s good, I’d like to have someone to talk t- **Hamida: Oh! You’re just here to try convince me into going to the cabin! **Hamida: My answer is no!!! I’m not sleeping under the same roof, as Cinder! Hamilton gets a weird feeling from his pants, and realizes he peed himself.... **Hamida: Hamilton... Did you hear that noi- **Hamida: Ahh!!!! Your pants, their WET!!! **Hamida: You can’t be seen like that! They’ll laugh at you, and make diaper jokes whenever they see you! Hide behind me! Two campers pass by, and stare at the two... **Hamida: Hello?! What are you looking at! The two campers then ignore them.... **Hamida: Ok! Lets go to the outhouse! At the outhouse...... **Hamida: Here’s a pair of jeans, I packed it my bag.... It may be small for you, but many boys wear skinny jeans nowadays! Hamilton enters the outhouse, where he sees a dead girl in the tiolet, and yells!!! **Hamida: Hamilton! What happened!!! Chapter 1 *Investigate outhouse (Victim identified: Sam De Witt) **Hamida: Ugh..... This is the most disgusting body I saw........ **Hamida: Poor girl... There is no way she accidentally fell and drowned here! This is obviously murder we’re dealing with! **Hamida: That badge has the victim’s face, her name was Sam De Witt, and she is the consular of the yellow team! **Hamida: This means, we’ve got to search their cabin! **Hamida: I know that teddy bear! It was a gift you recieve after buying a limited addition pack of Charlotte Fontaine’s chocolate!!! **Hamida: I recall Adolfo having one, when going into his dorm to work on an assignment together! I think I saw him here! *Talk to Adolfo (1 star) **Hamida: Adolfo, I think you may have forgotten that somewhere.... **Dusk (blushing): Hide it! I don’t want anyone to see it!! **Dusk: Seeing that it is you, who’s giving me, and that Hamilton is there, I doubt it’s an act if kindness.... **Dusk: Who got murdered? **Hamida: You are from the yellow team, so I suppose you knew, Sam De Witt!! **Dusk: Yep! She’s our consular, and also I met her at Uni.... **Hamida: She was at Uni? I don’t remember her? **Dusk: Tell me one person from Uni, you recognize, who isn’t a hot boy, or one of the people who you despise.... **Hamida: Oh...... **Dusk: It’s a shame that Sam died, but I didn’t really care about her, we only talked a little, that’s all! *Investigate Yellow Team cabin **Hamida: A box of “sweethearts”, I know you love them, but it isn’t right to steal from others.... **Hamida: Oh well..... Lets take so- **Natasha: HEY!!! These are mine!!! *Speak to Natasha Walker (1 star) **Natasha: Give this back to me! Adolfo gave those candies for me! Kinda..... **Hamida: Now.... now...... It’s nice to met you too ..... Aren’t you a pretty thing...... **Natasha: I-Im pretty?! **Natasha: Thank you.... w-what are you doing here? **Hamida: We’re here because Sam, decided to buy a ticket to an airplane, which leads to a place called Esyliu- **Natasha: Basically... She died..... I’m not naive, I know what death is, I’ve seen it before.... **Hamida: Oh....... So what do you think of Sam, and what were you doing in the teens cabin........ **Natasha: I was in the cabin to play tea party, with two girls here, a blonde one and a brown one, who looks like a boy with long hair, using our teddies.... **Natasha: About Sam... She was nice most of the time, she also would often allow her sister, who helps her take care of us, to play with me with our teddy bears... **Hamida: The victim had a sister? **Natasha: Yes.. Her name is Felicia! **Hamida: Thank you for telling us! Lets inform her of, her sister’s death! *Inform Felicia of Sam’s death (1 star) **Hamida: Felicia De Witt, we came here to inform you, that your sister have been murdered....... **Felicia: SAM GOT KILLED!!!! **Hamida: Yes... someone pushed her in a tiolet, and drowned her to death.... **Felicia (crying): This can’t be happening..... I just saw her that morning...... **Hamida: Felicia... Can you think of anyone who might’ve want to hurt her..... **Felicia: Although, my sister is very kind, she did have a few enemies..... I’m not going to lie... **Felicia: But, I can’t think of anyone who’d go that far!! *Autopsy victim’s body (Killer attribute: Killer owns a teddybear; Killer eats “sweethearts”) **Hasuro: Gross........ What was the killer thinking when they murdered her....... **Hasuro (sarcastic): Oh! And nice to see you back, Hamida!!!! **Hamida: The pleasure’s all mine! Now tell us what you found on the body, that would lead us to the killer!! **Hasuro: To begin with..... I found fabric, which comes from stuffed animals, in that case, it’s a teddy bear! **Hasuro: The other thing I saw, was spit.... **Hamida: So not only did they kill her! They also had to spit on her as well! **Hasuro: Yes..... And I found a substance on the saliva! Candy! Specifically “sweet hearts”!!! **Hamida: Ironic... I doubt someone who’d commit something so brutal, would even have a heart!! At the yellow team cabin..... **Hamida: So far, all the suspects are neutral toward the victim.... **Hamida: We know all of them own a teddy bear, and two eats “sweet hearts”....... **Hamida: I can’t think of anyone, who’d murder the vic- **Hamida: What’s that sound!! **Hamida (points gun): Show yourself!! Chapter 2 **Hamida (pointing a gun): WHO’S THERE! Show yourself!!! **Marisol: Hamida! Calm down! It’s me Marisol! **Hamida: Marisol? *Talk to Marisol (1 star) **Hamida: Hamilton... you’ve seen Marisol before, back at middle-school, when Hamad brought you and Rhett to our house, after your father’s mansion, got- **Hamida: Oh! I shouldn’t have spoken about that... I-I’m sorry.... **Marisol: Hamilton... so we finally meet, I wanted to talk to you back at Fairview High, but you never seem to be in the mood to do so, except with your minions..... **Marisol (flirtatious): Now that I got the chance to do so.... I can tell you, you’re quite the looker... **Hamida: Marisol, please shut up. **Marisol: Why?! I always knew you to be boy-crazy, even in your shy years, but usually you don’t mind when girls flirt with your hot guy friends..... **Marisol: I’ve heard what happened to Adrian, and what happened between you before his death..... **Marisol: Did you happen to move o- **Hamida: Ok! Stop right there! **Hamida: Anyway.... Did you know Sam De Witt.... **Marisol: Duh! Girl! I’m literally wearing her team’s neckerchief! **Hamida: Do you happen to know, where she last was, before wanting to take a piss... **Marisol: Ya! I saw her at the festivity area! **Hamida: Thanks! Now lets go check it out *Investigate festivity area **Hamida: What did you find? **Hamida: Great.... A torn paper! Just what we need! Lets fix it! *Fix torn paper (1 star) **Hamida: The paper is actually a receipt for a transition surgery! **Hamida: I know a tranny! My friend, Galinda Singh! That’s her signature there!!! **Hamida: I suppose you met her, as you investigated her boyfriend’s murder, I met her a year ago, via Marisol! **Hamida: Lets have a talk with Gal! *Speak to Galinda (1 star) **Gal: Hamida! You’re here! **Gal: Why haven’t you said so! We could’ve invited you to me and Marisol’s midnight feast! **Gal: We ate chocolate, peppermints, “sweethearts”, all of which we stole from Felicia’s bag! **Hamida: That sounds ground, too bad the purple team’s bus, only ships campers today.... **Hamida: Did you happen to hear of Sam De Witt’s death?! **Gal: She died? Bummer..... **Hamida: You know, Gal... “Bummer” is quite disrespectful, you usually are pretty polite.... **Gal: I didn’t really like Sam, she was annoying, and had too many rules..... **Gal: But, yeah! She didn’t deserve to die.... **Hamida: I recall Natasha saying she wants to play tea, with two girls, a blonde one and another who looks like a man, and mentioned they had teddy bears.... **Hamida: Now thinking about it.... I think she was referring to Marisol and Gal..... **Hamida: Anyway! We didn’t find much in the festivities! Perhaps we should, search the cabin again.... *Investigate bunk bed **Hamida: Is that blood on the belt?! **Hamida: I don’t remember blood being on the victim, do you think she may have used that to beat up one of her campers!!! **Hamida: Lets send that to Sploder! He’d determine who’s blood is that!!! **Hamida: And perhaps we should send Yoyo, the victim’s diary... *Send belt to Sploder **Sploder: I thought the days, a teacher or a coach, would beat their pupils are over... It’s disgusting to learn that some people still do it..... **Sploder: First of! The blood on the belt, is very red, meaning it came from a child camper!! **Hamida: A child camper! That’s even worse than I thought!! **Hamida: What is the blood type! A, B, O or AB.... **Sploder: B, specifically from the positive side... **Hamida: We know a child with that blood type! Natasha Walker! **Hamida: Natasha never mentioned the victim beat her up! Lets talk to her! *Ask Natasha why the victim beat her up (1 star) **Hamida: Natty.... We’re interested in knowing, why would the victim beat up, a cute little girl, like you..... **Natasha (angry): BECAUSE SHE’S AN OVERREACTING, DUMB, HOMOPHOBIC BADDIE!!! **Hamida: I didn’t know you were a lesbian, I mean I’m cool with it and all..... but aren’t you too young to make such decisio- **Natasha: It’s because I’m not! I’m not attracted to anyone, and if I did, it would be on a boy! But Sam thought I was! **Natasha: 2 days ago, I told her, that I wished I was, as beautiful as she..... **Natasha: She thought I was hitting on her, and so she beat me up, with a belt, and called me a fa9! **Hamida: Oh, Natasha... what Sam did to you was horrible, I wish you’re okay right now..... *Send diary to Yoyo **Yoyo: A diary! Again!!! **Hamida (awkward): At least the diary owner, is now dead...... **Yoyo (sigh): .......... **Yoyo: Anyway.... after reading it, the victim really hated her sister........ **Hamida: Sam hated Felicia, but why?! **Yoyo: Looking at the way her handwriting is, whenever she insults her sister, she must have been in an envious state.... **Yoyo: Meaning she was very jealous of her.... **Hamida: I’ve been jealous of Hamad, at times.... but I never went into the point of insulting him on a piece of paper!!! **Hamida: Lets talk to Felicia!!! *Tell Felicia that Sam was jealous of her (1 star) **Hamida: From what we read on Sam’s diary, it seems like Sam wasn’t really fond of you...... **Hamida: In fact, she was completely envious of you!!! **Felicia: Aha!!! I knew it! I knew she was jealous of me!!! **Hamida: And how?! **Felicia: It was so obvious!!! **Felicia: While many guys chased after me, she only had one guy attracted to her..... **Felicia: And that guy, wasn’t even a good one! He was womanizer, who set up a camera in Uni, to look at the girls while their changing!!! **Felicia: I mean.... It’s not my fault, boys are crazy over me!!!! **Hamida: Yeah.... We really hope your sister’s jealousy, didn’t lead you into punishing her.... At the purple team cabin... **Hamida: It seems like Sam, was quite a bitch.... **Hamida: Not only was she quite envious..... **Hamida (disgusted): She literally beat up a girl, simply because she thought her, a lesbian! Like, what the fuck?! **Hamida: I wonder who’s calling me.... **Marisol (on the phone): Hamida!! **Hamida (on the phone): Marisol, what’s the problem?! **Marisol (on the phone): Felicia is having a fight, with Galinda! Chapter 3 **Marisol (on the phone): Hamida!!! **Hamida (on the phone): Marisol? What’s the matter? Is everything alright? **Marisol: (on the phone): No! Sam’s sister is attacking Galinda!!! **Hamida (on the phone): She’s doing what? We’ll come straight away! You’re in the festivity area’s stage, you say... At the stage.... **Felicia (angry): Admit it! I know that you killed her!! **Gal: I have no idea what you’re talking about! I didn’t touch a hair strand, from Sam’s head!! **Hamida: Girls! Can you explain what’s going on? **Felicia: That bitch killed Sam! I know it! Sam have been bullying her, for being a trap!! **Hamida: Before you accuse someone of something, try using respective words! **Hamida: Now, Gal.... We’ve got to have a word with you...... *Talk to Galinda about Sam’s mistreatment (1 star) **Hamida: Gal... you didn’t mention that Sam was being an asshole to you..... **Gal: I didn’t feel it was needed, considering she’s an asshole to everyone.... **Gal: For example, Adolfo told me, she bullied him at Uni! **Hamida: I never knew Adolfo, was being bullied! Thank you for telling us, we’ll go speak to him, and maybe we should take a look at the stage.... *Ask Adolfo why the victim bullied him (1 star) **Hamida: Adolfo, we’ve heard from Gal, that you told her, that Sam bullied you at Uni, why have you never told me! I’d have taught her a lesson! **Dusk: How?! You literally became the laughing stock at Uni, after Cindy posted that vid of you, having your period, all the students will use that as an excuse to harass you..... **Hamida: Yeah.......... **Dusk: Anyway.... It’s true that she bullied me.... **Hamida: What was it for? Your sexuality!! **Dusk: Mostly because of this.... Partially, because I turned her down, and told her I had boyfriend, which humiliated her....... **Hamida: Dusk, we’re sad to hear what Sam was doing to you. Hopefully, you haven’t killed her..... *Investigate stage (Killer attribute: Killer eats chocolate) **Hamida: Toilet paper? What’s it doing here? **Hamida (disgusted): That isn’t what I think it is- **Hamida: Hold up! It looks smooth..... **Hamida (licks toilet paper): ....... **Hamida: Oh! It’s just chocolate!! **Hamida: I guess now we know the killer likes chocolate, like 4 of our suspects.... **Hamida: That’s a photo of Marisol.... but there’s faded writing on it.... lets dust it!!! *Recover faded writing (1 star) **Hamida: The writing on the photo is.... **Hamida: “WITCH!!”?! But why would anyone call Marisol that? **Hamida: We’ve got to ask her, who wrote that!! *Ask Marisol who called her a “witch” (1 star) **Hamida: Mari... we’d like to who’s the bitch, who called you a “witch”! **Marisol: Is there like any possibilities?! It’s Sam no wits!! **Hamida: Sam? But what does she mean by that?! **Marisol: I’m not trying to sound vain, and I’m sorry if I do... **Marisol: But lately... many guys at Cooper High, have started chasing after me, finding me seductive.... **Marisol: And things didn’t change once I arrived at camp, the moment I ask a guy something, they obey.... **Marisol: Just look! **Marisol (seductive): Hamilton, kiss me.... Hamilton starts approaching Marisol,but Hamida pulls him.... **Marisol: As I said..... **Marisol: Sam realized how men quickly become attracted to me, she thought I was using some kind of magic, and called me a witch?! **Marisol: And guess what’s the reason, that made her suspect that! It’s because I’m “average”! Like what? I’m not average, am I!! **Hamida: You’re indeed not... lets hope you didn’t kill Sam for this.... **Hamida: I suspect Marisol is a daughter of Aphrodite, and has the ability of charm-speaking.... **Hamida: Just a tip, if she is the killer, which I hope not, we’ve hot to wear headphones, we can still hear her, but the charm won’t work on us..... Later.... **Hamida: Hamilton, lets go take another look at the outhouse.... *Investigate toilet (Killer attribute: Killer wears yellow neckerchief) **Hamida: A yellow neckerchief! Consulars don’t wear those! It must be from the killer! **Hamida: And assuming they wore another one, we should add this to the profile!!!! **Hamida: Also that baseball bat, may have been used to forced the victim in the toilet! **Hamida: To be certain lets send it to Bruno! *Send bat to Bruno (Killer attribute: Killer wears blue nail-polish) **Bruno: I see you no longer liked the idea of, “traditional camping”..... **Hamida: Can you just tell us what you found on the murder weapon? **Bruno: Yes.... I’m surprised you haven’t noticed yourself, there is no way your nails are naturally as blue as the substance on the murder weapon..... **Hamida: That was blue nail-polish?! **Bruno: Yes...... **Hamida: Thanks for the info, Bruno! Lets add that to the killer pro! Later.... **Hamida: It’s time! To arrest our killer, Hamilton! *Arrest the killer (1 star) **Hamida: Hold up! Hold up! Hold up! **Hamida: There must be something wrong! How could there be two people matching the attributes! **Hamida: Did you both kill Sam!! **Mari and Gal (Gal): Hamida! How could you accuse us! I thought you were our friend! **Hamida: The same applies to me! The evidence doesn’t lie, one of you left nail-polish on the baseball bat used to push Sam into the toilet!! **Mari and Gal (Mari): Girl... You’re wearing the same color nail-polish, as we.... **Hamida: But, I don’t own a teddy bear! Like the one, one of you left its fur on Sam’s body!! **Mari and Gal (Mari): I’m starting to feel like, it’s one of your pranks!! **Hamida (angry): Hardly! One of you spat on the body, and left “sweet hearts” on it! **Hamida: Seriously! One of you must have done it! And if you don’t admit it, we’ll put you both behind bars... **Mari and Gal (smirking): You may as well do this, we were in it together! **Hamida: So, it WAS indeed the both of you! Why did you do it? **Mari and Gal: We did it, because Sam was an Anoteros! An assassin!! **Hamida: So she was one of them...... **Hamida: Why not report it then? Why take justice in your own hands?! **Mari and Gal (Mari): Should we tell her?! **Mari and Gal (Gal): Go ahead.... A flashback of the murder....... **Sam (on the toilet seat): ............... **Mari and Gal (Mari): Hello, hello...... Isn’t it nice to see you, Sam! **Sam (disgusted): What are you doing here?! Can’t you see I’m taking a shit! You don’t just barge in like that! You fa990ts!!! **Mari and Gal (Gal; smug): Don’t get your hopes up, sweetie.... we’re not here, to perv on you..... **Mari and Gal (Gal; smirking): We know, you’re an Anoteros! **Sam (shocked): ........... **Sam: Oh really! You know it’s not a good idea to confront one like this..... **Mari and Gal (Gal): What are you gonna do! Kill us?! Don’t you know who I am?! **Sam: A gay man in a dress, hoping to pass as a woman, that’s what you are!!! **Mari and Gal (Gal): I am Galinda Singh, daugher of Zeus!! **Mari and Gal (Gal): But I’m greatly remembered for my former closeness with your leader, and being the leader of “The New Olympians”!! **Sam: “New Olympians”!! That’s the name of our enemy cult, the cult who my leader, advised us to watch our backs from!!! **Sam: Please! I’m sorry I’ve been so harsh to the both of you! Stay away from me!!! **Mari and Gal (Mari): Ha! You think that’s about your bitchiness! We’re doing this as a threat to your leader! We wonder how scared he’d be seeing one of his assassins killed by us... **Sam: Assas- Galinda opens the lid of the toilet, revealing a huge, wide pool of water, and then pushes Sam inside. **Sam: Hel- Sam starts climbing, but Marisol pushes her in with her baseball bat... **Mari and Gal (laughing): ............ End if flashback..... **Hamida: Gal! Y-you’re the leader of the cult, Katherine is..... **Mari and Gal (Gal): Yeah! I am!! **Hamida: You two are monsters!! I can’t believe I once saw you as friends! **Mari and Gal (Mari): We can still be friends, we’re not aiming for a city of demigods only, although... as a mortal, you can’t be a member of our cult, we can offer you a place with us!!! **Hamida: Am I supposed to accept THIS!!! Don’t dwell on this! We sha’ll never be friends with you again!! **Hamida (pointing a gun): We’re putting you behind bars! And don’t think about using any of your demigod skills, of charmspeak, we have headphones o- Mia and Diego, barged in the yellow team cabin.. **Mia: Hamida! Diego told me that you needed help in the arrest! **Hamida (puzzled): But, I never...... **Hamida: Mia, who’s that guy you’re with?! **Mia: Shut up, Marisol! **Hamida: Maris- **Mia: PUT DOWN YOUR GUNS!!!! OR DIEGO AND I WILL SHOOT! **Hamida (drops gun): ...... Mia came and pinned Hamilton and Hamida down. Galinda and Marisol went to Diego, where he snapped his finger, transforming into a black-haired goth. Mia looks at them. **Mia: DIEGO!!! But ho- Mia them sees Marisol and Galinda, and realized she pinned Hamida and Hamilton.. **Mia: Y-you’re a son of Hestia, the queen of the mist, aren’t you?! **Goth: Yep! And I’m sure your boyfriend would be disappointed on you, for mistaking me as him!! Hamilton then looked at Galinda, who was smirking at him.. **Galinda (smirking): So, Hamilton.... Do you recognize me.... Perhaps, from the rooftop incident back at 2014..... The Forest of Death (1/6) Hamilton, Hamida and Mia are walking to the cabin..... **Mia: Look! I-I’m sorry for what I did! I was stupid! I should have ne- **Hamida (sympathetic): Mia, it’s okay.... it’s not your fault, you were dealing with a child of Hestia, they can even deceive the gods! **Mia: But he didn’t deceive you! You knew he wasn’t Diego, the moment you saw him! **Hamida: I told you, I was born with the ability to see through the mist. Mortals like me, can see through it, even better than the gods... It has no effect on us! **Hamida: Anyway, we arrived to the cabin, lets tell what happened to the team..... The trio explained everything....... **Clay: You found the leader of the cult, which even The Anoterous are scared of, and you let them go away!! **Hamida: It’s not Mia’s fault! That guy was manipulating the mist! **Clay: I’m not saying it’s HER fault! You could’ve told her it’s the mist, you could see through it!!! **Hamida: I asked her, who the guy she was with! **Clay: And she saw you as MARISOL!!! A girl who never met Diego!! **Randall: I will tell chief about this, so he would throw a hunt on these two girls... *Mia: Yes pleas- **Natasha: O-officers!!! I want you to help me! I really need you, right now! **Mia: Don’t worry.... Hamilton and I, will be with you soon.... **Diego: I suggest that Hamilton and I should go investigate the yellow cabin, to see if there was anything relating to the two cults, there! *Investigate Yellow Team cabin **Diego: I recognize that bag! It’s Galinda’s **Diego: We should search it, to see whether she kept files of either the Anoterous or her cult... *Search Galinda’s bag (1 star) **Diego: What did you find in the bag?! **Diego: A burner phone!! **Diego: Why would anyone have a burner phone.... you’re right.... it’s suspicious.... we should send it to Clay.... *Send the phone to Clay **Clay (surprised): Hamilton! Diego! You won’t believe what I found on the phone!!! **Diego: Clay, you looked worried, is there something wrong!!! **Clay (angry): Of course, there’s something wrong! Someone in our team, have been texting Galinda!!! **Diego: Say what!!!! You’re kidding us, aren’t you?! **Clay: I’m not kidding! They didn’t just warn her of her arrest, they also told her that they suspect Charles Rayman knows about the cult’s existence! They’re the main reason, why he got killed!!!! **Diego: That little scoundrel!!! Do you know who they are?! **Clay (disappointed): Sadly.... I could not, I was lucky to even retrieve all the texts, and neither of them, mentioned a name.... **Diego: Ugh.... At least now we are aware about the traitor among us!! We need to warn the whole team! *Talk to Natasha (1 star) **Mia: Natasha Walker, what’s the problem? **Natasha: My friend from the green team! She went missing!!! I can’t find her anywhere! **Mia: A missing person!! **Mia: Oh shit..... t-thats..... **Mia: Natty, do you remember where you last saw her..... **Natasha: Y-yes.... we were at festivity area. I left to go to the outhouse, and she was then missing!! **Natasha (crying): Oh officers! Please find her..... She was the only friend I had, in camp... **Mia: Don’t worry, Natty! You can count on us! *Investigate festivity area **Mia (shocked): Why is there blood on this neckerchief?! **Mia: Natasha mentioned that her friend, was from the green team! Could that be her neckerchief!!!! **Mia: If that’s so, could that be her ...b-blood!! **Mia: No! It can’t be! She was just a child! There has to be an explanation! Lets send it to Sploder!!! *Send neckerchief to Sploder **Mia: Sploder! Please tell us, this isn’t blood! It must be something else! **Sploder: Sadly... It was blood.... worst still, the blood of a child!! **Mia: NO!!! There’s no way that this can happen! It’s from an injury wasn’t it? **Sploder: Unfortunately.... the blood is too much to be from a simple injury, the wearer must’ve bled to death..... **Mia: Oh no....... D-does that mean, there’s a child killer, in the campsite!! **Sploder: I-I don’t know..... **Mia: Natasha won’t like hearing this....... *Inform Natasha of her friend’s death (1 star) **Natasha: Did you find my friend!!! **Mia: Natasha..... about your friend.... **Mia: She passed away....... **Natasha: Don’t be silly, she was in full health, when I last saw her!! **Mia: You don’t understand, we found her neckerchief, covered with her blood... she’s been murdered...... **Natasha (shocked): ......... **Natasha (crying): No no no!!!! You’re lying! She can’t be dead!!!!! **Mia: Natty.... w-we’re sorry..... **Natasha (crying): LEAVE ME ALONE!!! 3 hours later..... **Camp director: HELLO CAMPERS!!!!! **Camp director: Our game of Capture The Flag, will start now!!! **Bruno: Ok, everyone! You know the plan!!! The campers are all playing, and Hamilton and Mia went to their positions...... **Mia: Ok!!! We have to go now, and catch the flag, like Bruno, told u- **Mia: THAT’S FELICIA! S-she’s dead!